


Action ou déshonneur

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [86]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Footvent Calendar Day 10, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Showers, pledge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mats était forcé d'embrasser l'un de ses amis ou alors de passer pour un dégonflé.





	Action ou déshonneur

Action ou déshonneur

  
Mats en avait marre de passer pour un dégonflé quand les petits jeunes comme Leon ou Joshua lançaient des paris, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait un minimum de respect par rapport à lui-même ! Il n'allait pas embrasser n'importe lequel de ses coéquipiers comme si ce n'était personne en particulier. Et maintenant, alors que le Bayern venait de gagner l'un de ses matches de Ligue des Champions, le jeu habituel des jeunes recommença, et Leon lui posa une nouvelle fois l'ultimatum d'embrasser l'un de ses coéquipiers ou de paraître pour un lâche, mais aujourd'hui, Mats allait préserver son honneur et ruiner une relation avec l'un de ses amis. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les douches où le reste des joueurs se trouvaient, les petits jeunes le suivaient en riant derrière son dos. Mats tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour trouver le complice idéal, pas Manu car sinon il était sûr de jouer plus bas que son gardien pendant les prochains matches, pas Jerome parce qu'il avait déjà une famille adorable et il ne voulait pas y mettre le bordel, et d'un coup, ses yeux se posèrent sur son précédent rival et maintenant BFF, Thomas Müller. De tous ses coéquipiers, Mats était sûr que c'était la meilleure option, car Thomas et lui se connaissaient depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour qu'ils se mettent à se détester, alors Mats alla l'attraper par la taille en se fichant de la douche, pour finalement l'embrasser. En se détachant de lui, Thomas était le plus rouge possible et cherchait à se cacher, Manu les regardait avec surprise, alors que Joshua et Leon validaient son gage. Finalement, Mats pensait qu'il devrait le faire à chaque fois, surtout s'il aimait autant voir Thomas se cacher dans les bras d'un Niko plus étonné que Manuel.

  
Fin


End file.
